The corpse groom
by cassandrap12
Summary: Cassie was set for an arranged marriage to a man she never met. That is until she accidentally married a dead man. But is he really that bad?
1. Chapter 1

Cassie sat in her room drawing which is what she usually did if she weren't reading, listening to music, or running through the path in the woods around her house. She sat on her bed with pillows to cushion the head board in her massive room. She lived with her uncle Vlad, a wealthy business man, her older brother Jeremy and sister Ellie and nobody else.

She had no friends and rather liked being alone, to just sit in silence and _think_. But today her uncle was inviting over business partners and their son for a _Wedding rehearsal_. That's why she was there, _It's the 21_ _st_ _century, marriages shouldn't be arranged anymore in America for crying out loud_. Her uncle loved her and wanted what was best but she didn't agree with him on this one thing.

She heard a knock then Jeremy came in.

"Hey" he said lamely.

"Is it time already?" Cassie asked worried, she REALLY didn't want to do this. But she would for her uncle and his business.

"No you got thirty minutes, I just wanted to talk… Tell me if he does anything or want my help out of this"

 _Figures_ she thought, Jeremy never liked the idea of her being with ANYONE. So he didn't like the situation either. Noelle was okay cause she looked the guy up and he had no criminal records and Vlad liked him.

"Well I'll let you know if I need an escape plan, no joke here"

"Alright just throw some stuff in a bag and give it to you if you need it"

"Okay, now let's get ready" She did her Red-brown in the usual loos ponytail at the nape of her neck, and no makeup. She was well covered the scar on her forearm concealed.

"How about you show it, scar 'em away so you won't have to do this."

"You know I can't do that."

Ever since the lab accident that took her parent since she was 14 Cassie had been stuck a freak. They moved with Vlad from North Carolina to Wisconsin after that. Then almost a year later she lost her brother David in a car crash. Since her parents died she hardly wore any color than black, grey, red, blue, and white on occasion. After that it was all she wore, then she got multiple ear and facial piercings.

Most referred to her as Goth or emo. (her taste in music and love of the night didn't really help that but she didn't care) She liked dark, creepy and psychotic things. Her mom gave her fighting lessons, signed her up for gymnastics. Plus, trained her brain to the point where she graduated high school at 13. But didn't want her to go to college till 18, then Vlad let her sighed up at 15 for a local art school.

Then the butler Harris came and said, "Masters Mr. and Mrs. Hunter have arrived ."

"Thanks Harris well be right down" _Well this is it._

They left the room and went down to meet Cassie's future husband and Vlad's future business partners.

All the poor girl could do was pray she wouldn't get nervous and screw everything up like she did in all these situations. She could _barely_ get up in class for a presentation, this would be a lot harder since the stakes were higher. _You can do this, just breath and focus on relaxing stuff_ she told herself on their way to the stairs.

They got to the top to see Vlad on his usual Suit and tie with his hair smoothed back as normal. And Ellie in a white dress with pink shoes and jacket opposed from their usual jeans and t-shirt. Jeremy wore jeans, a dress shirt with red tie and a black blazer. Cassie wore a medium grey dress, black jacket, black leggings and black converse. In her jacket pocket was a locket necklace she got from her parents when she was 10 and wore a bracelet Dave Gave her when she was 14 after her parent's funeral in a pitiful attempt to make her feel better.

Cassie was the first to speak. "Hello uncle Vlad we're ready" _to completely destroy my life_ , she mentally added.

"Very well lets go" They started to descend the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the bottom of the stars and Harris opened the door.

Then entered a middle aged but strong man, His very plain looking wife and a Handsome Blond young man about twenty. Mr. & Mrs. Hunter looked like nice people but Cassie couldn't really get a read in their son Max. But she was willing to bet he wasn't a rude brat like a lot of rich kids.

"Hello mister masters it nice to come for a visit you have a very lovely home" greeted Mr. Hunter

"Thank you, I'd like to introduce my nephew Jeremy, My Nieces Ellie and then your future daughter in law Cassie." Replied Vlad "Now would you like to come to the sitting room for refreshments?" He asked.

"Yes that'd be nice" said Mrs. Hunter and with that everyone but Cassie left leaving her alone, until …

"I guess we should introduce ourselves"

She looked to see the blond boy staring at her. "Vlad already did that for me"

"But not for me, I'm max, future Mrs. Hunter"

"Just call me Cassie, and is there anything else you want to discuss."

"Nothing before our honeymoon"

She got mad and said "Try anything and my bro will put you in the hospital, I shit you not he's done it before"

"Alright you want to take it slow I respect that; they could have given us time to get acquainted first before all this."

She nodded and replied "well we could learn stuff about each other tonight if like to be up late like me."

"Sound's good to me" Max said with a small grin.

Later…

They were in a Reading room for the rehearsal, Pastor Gnarred was trying to make sure they got it right. The family members sat behind while up front Cassie and max were memorizing their vows. Or Cassie tried to but sometimes they got switched up and it was taking forever.

"Let's go again and do try harder" Gnarred said.

Then you faintly hear the doorbell and a maid named Ms. Huffman came and told Vlad something about a guest named Ms. Black. Then she came in Wearing A dark red and black dress. "Do forgive me, it would appear I'm a little early for the wedding."

Ms. Huffman pulled out a chair for her, now seeing Cassie and Max's stare said, "Oh don't mind me do continue."

"Okay with this candle…" Cassie said as she tried to light is but it refused, she glanced behind her at everyone, all eyes were on her. _Come on you can do it._ Then the candle lit and she stood up and raised her other hand.

"Right" Gnarred whispered, she quickly switched hands. Then she took Max's hand and let him guide her, he said the vows expertly.

"With this hand, I'll lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I'll light your way in darkness. With this ring I ask you to be mine. "he said

Smoothly and with confidence, Cassie Wished she could do the same.

After failing yet again Max told her, "maybe you don't want to be my wife."

"Is it obvious?" she replied sarcastically, he grinned and they continued till the pastor got tired of it.

"All right times up, I got to go." He looked at Cassie, "Better learn your Vows" Gnarred was usually patient but this was beyond him. She nodded and he left.

Jeremy steered her away from everyone, "You okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm goanna get changed and go on a walk to rehearse, buy me time so I can be alone. Make up an excuse alight."

"Kay, be safe "He told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Now in dark Jeans, Deep gray Turtle neck, Black jacket zipped up to her throat, dark red toboggan, and black fingerless Gloves. She was taking walk in the woods around the manor to clear her thoughts and remember her vows. But she kept getting confused, her thought swirled like a storm.

"With this hand, I'll take your wine, ugh no. With this candle I'll ignite your… wait, that's not it, why can't I remember?"

She stood under a great tree, a breeze made her shudder. Winter was well here but there was no snow just yet. She hated the cold, but she needed to be alone more. she still had the leggings under her jeans and 2 pairs of knee-high socks and warm black boots.

She came to tree she would pass on her walks, she sits here to read or draw or just be there and listen to music while she though and cleared her head. This place just always seems so welcoming for some odd reason, which is why she came here. To practice them.

"Well I don't suppose you could help me" she said to tall tree. She sighed and sat down on a tree root thinking she pulled out the rings Vlad gave her. Staring at them she was filled with resolve, she may not love Max but they could as least be friends for their families. She would do this for her Uncle. He did his best to make her happy in the 5 years she lived with him, she could try to return the favor.

She rose and recited the vows.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine" She got it right she felt way better now.

She used a branch as a makeshift candle and pretended to light it. "With this candle I will light your way in darkness."

She noticed an odd, hand-like tree root and smiled. "With this ring, "she knelt in front of it "I ask you to be mine." She finished it and placed the male ring on the root. _You can totally do it now… sort of._

When she stood she turned to see bird in the trees had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She looked at the quizzically until something took her right hand and pulled the entire arm into the ground.

Panicked she tried to desperately pull it out then realized what grabbed her had her by her jacket, so she quickly got it off. She stood there panting then herd pounding form the ground, like whatever grabbed her was trying to get out. The only reason she wasn't comfortable is because she wasn't really scared.

Then a hand, cold and blue with death, burst out where the root had been and clawed at the ground. Then a body slowly followed it. The head was bowed so the shadows concealed the face, broad shoulders followed then slowly came the rest of it. The thing was a man, when he lifted his head you could see a small part of flesh was torn on the right side of his jaw and on the left side of his head a very small patch of skull was exposed. He wore Black pants a white shirt with a black tie and jacket with a few tears.

He starred at her with a loving gaze and said, "I do." He reached out to her, and she ran as fast as she could. She tripped and hit her head on a nearby rock.

"Are you okay?" she looks to see the corpse behind her. So she gets up and runs faster than she thought she could. While looking over her shoulder a low hanging branch waked her in the eye, blurring her vision. Then the corpse followed her with her jacket in hand, terrified she started to run again.

Almost tripping a couple of time and tearing her sleeve and small part of her jean leg she made it out of the woods to the outermost part of the lawn. She turned breathing heavy, no one was behind her, like it didn't happen. Mabey she imagined it, _only you could imagine a handsome zombie Cass. To many horror movie and books and too much death meatal music._

With a sigh she turned and almost ran into the corpse.

She jumped back and got a look at him. He was indeed handsome except for the skin tone, matted navy blue hair, and missing skin. Yes, he was actually still very handsome. He held her jacket, "Glad I finally caught up."

Cassie's brain seemed to shut down after that, and she started leaning toward the ground. She didn't feel him catch her before she face planted into the cold soil.

He took his bride in his arms, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. _Better get her home._

Then he heard yelling and saw a big guy barreling toward them and he said something about leaving her alone. So he turned and disappeared in swirl of blue black birds to the land of the dead before he reached them.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cassie started to come through heard voices, music, and saw face hovering over her.

"Ung… what happened?"

"You passed out, are you alright?" The handsome corpse from earlier asked.

Her widened and she took double take on where she was… a bar full of dead people.

A waitress came and said "look who's awake, your husbands been kind worried but everybody knew you'd be okay."

Then an old skeleton in a tattered suit said, "well it looks like got a breather over here." A dead girl poked her, "she doesn't look dead and she's still soft." Cassie backed away in fear.

Now a very tall dead man stood on a stool raised a flagon and said "I propose a toast, to the newlyweds." Everyone started to cheer.

"Wait, newlyweds?" Now Cassie was really confused.

The corpse came up, "in the wood you recited your vows, and put the ring on me, that's typically what people do when they get hitched."

Her eyes widened, he thought they were married? Now this was whole new set of problems.

"Wait, we can't be married! "then some corpses turned "okay I'm not sure where I am or who any of you are so I'd like some answers."

"Well its bit of a long story" he said.

"Yes, what a story it is" a skeleton with a bowler hat now came out of the shadow. "A tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul." Then some more lights came on to reveal a stage where several other skeletons stood. "Hit it boys"

They started playing a song obviously practiced and played before.

"Hey give me a listen you corpses of cheer! Least those of you who still got an ear.

I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry of or jubiliciously handsome corpse Groom"

All the corpses of the bar sang "die, die, we all pass away but wear a frown because it's really okay. You might try to hide and you might try to pray. But we all end up the remains of the day."

"Well our boy was beauty known for miles around. One day a mysterious stranger came into town. She was plenty good looking, but down on her cash. Our poor little man, he fell hard and fast. But when his parents said no he just couldn't cope, so our lovers came up with a plan to elope."

"Die, die, we all pass away but wear a frown because it's really okay. You might try to hide and you might try to pray. But we all end up the remains of the day."

The skeleton with the bowler took Cassie and spun you around in a dance which almost made her fall. But two other skeleton caught her and wrapped their bony arms around her shoulders and griped her head.

"So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night. They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight. His father wedding suit fit like a glove, you don't need much when you're really in love. Except for a few things, or so I'm told, like the family jewels and a bag of gold. Then in the woods by an old oak tree, he ready to go but where was she?"

A corpse came behind her and said "and then" "He waited" Another one joined her "and then" "There in the shadow was it his woman?" Another corpse came "And then" "His heart beat so loud" Yet another one "and then"

"And then baby, everything went black. Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust. His jewels were missing and his heart was bust. So he made a vow lying under that tree that he'd wait for his true love to come set him free! Always waiting for someone to come take his hand." The skeleton put an arm on Cassie "Then out of the blue comes this groovy young woman" pushes he to the corpse, "who vows forever to be by his side. And that the story of our corpse GROOM!"

They spun in a circle, until her hands slipped and another tried to steady her but half his skeletal arm came off. When she regained her footing she shook if off, and dashed out the bar and into the land of the dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie sat on a bench overlooking the land of the dead. _How do I leave? I gatta get home, just leave and pretend this never happened._

"Pretty view, nothing compared to you though." She saw the corpse coming, her jacket in hand, and buried her face in her hands. "Just leave me alone, or take me back home"

"This is your home now; I know how it is for new arrivals but I'll help you adjust. It's not so bad here." He insisted, sitting next to her and put and arm around her. "But I don't know your name." Cassie responded. "Josh, Josh Park"

A wind blew and she shivered. "Oh here, better?" he put the jacket around her shoulders, she didn't respond.

"I have something else for you, a wedding present "He placed a wooden box between them. She looked at it critically before opening it… and inside was a pile of bones. She gave him a very questioning look before muttering "thanks."

Then the box moved and she slammed it shut. Then it moved and fell spilling the bones everywhere, then they assembled into a dog. The caller lay on the ground, it picked it up and brought it to her. She took it and could see the tag clear as day. "Z… Zoe?" She barked to confirm. "Zoe, this is my dog Zoe!" Zoe barked happily before jumping next to her and nuzzled her head, like when she was alive.

"I knew you'd be happy to see her, found her two weeks after I got down here, been takin care of her ever since." Josh said patting Zoe affectionately.

"Ellie didn't really agree with getting her, she didn't like a lot of my ideas actually." Cassie told him honestly, he asked a question that made her go stiff.

"Would she have liked me?" Honestly, Cassie didn't know, "Not sure, my siblings weren't always nice to everyone I met." The thought gave Cassie an idea, could she see them.

"Can we go back to the land of the living and see them. I really need to talk to them Plus you should meet them since we're… married.

Josh thought it over, "I guess we and talk to elder Gutknecht and see if we can. I'd like to meet them, and the rest of your family." Cassie thought it over carefully "alright but I thing I might want to prepare them first. It'll a bit hard to explain, and I doubt they'll believe it unless they see you"

"Okay" he said excited, "let's go see your family!" A feeling of dread grew in her stomach; _Vlad is not goanna be happy about this._

Josh lead them to an ancient tower, at the top was a large room with books strewn everywhere and had dozens of crows perched along the ceiling. "Elder Gutknecht, are you there?" Josh asked.

Cassie accidentally knocked down a stack of books scaring the birds. The lamp which lit up the room swayed and she could see the shadow of a skeletal arm reach to steady it.

Then at the top of a podium came and ancient skeleton with a very thin beard on his jaw bone and a crack in his skull, a piece of it protruded out. "Oh, hello my boy what brings you here. And who it that?" He said gesturing to Cassie. "My wife" Josh replied, "and she wants us to go upstairs."

"Hmm, I suppose I could do a quick spell, I just got to find the book." The opened cabinet filled with jars of unnamed stuff, pulled out draw letting out half a dozen crows. Then a big red book almost hit Zoe and he studied it. "This is it a Ukrainian haunting spell." he went to the cabinet to get a couple of jars and returned to his podium.

He filled a goblet with red liquid, added a pinch of some powder, and plucked a feather from a nearby crow and added it to the mix. He fanned away the smoke from it, raised it… and drank it causing him to burp and smoke to come out of the crack in his skull. "Now, where were we?"

Josh and Cassie exchanged a glance, "Ukrainian haunting spell" she said. And with that the elder grabbed a crow and squeezed an egg out of it. "Alright now remember when you want to come back just say hopscotch."

"Hopscotch" Cassie said questionably.

"That's it" He cracked it and gold mist enveloped them and turned blue at their feet.


	6. Chapter 6

When the mist cleared the were at the tree on her uncle's property. The full moon shone beautifully on them, making for a romantic scene. "I remember coming out here to practice my dancing. I use to go to the local art school, I mostly studied ballet and interpretive dance."

"I don't believe you" Cassie stated plainly. "Oh really? Then explain where I learned this" and then he started to twill gracefully around the trees, jumping high and twisting in the air, twirling with what seemed like natural skill. It was some of the most beautiful ballet she'd ever seen, even though it wasn't much. But he was still dancing amazingly, and even tried to coax her into joining him.

"No thanks, the only dancing I do is basic ballroom when I have no choice." She thought about what to do. She needed to explain everything, and she couldn't take him home in case someone was outside. "Okay, you wait here while I go try to explain everything, just wait here."

And with that she walked away which eventually turned into a run. Thinking there would be no way Jeremy would believe her.

When she got back she went to the front door and crept in. The room was deserted, okay maybe she could get to Jeremy room without any problems. Then when she was about to go upstairs a voice asked, "and where exactly were you all night?"

She winced and turned to face her brother, "I thought I saw a guy kidnap you. But he disappeared in a swirl of birds, so what happened?"

"Umm, it a long and complicated story. Plus, you probably won't believe it… but here goes" She then proceeded to explain the "marriage", Joshes story, how they came back and he was waiting for her. At the end he just starred at her, "are you sure you weren't drugged and it was all a dream?"

"It really happened and I can _prove_ it." She went to the door, opened it and saw Josh standing there. His hand was raised in a fist ready to knock on the door, but dropped it when she opened. Cassie wasn't ready to see him there so she was fairly surprised, but not as much as Jeremy who could only stare in shock. "Josh what are you doing I told you to wait."

"I wanted to meet your family" he noticed Jeremy, "is that your brother? Because he chased me after you fainted." Jeremy finally snapped out of it and said, "you shouldn't have taken my sister, or even come near her." He growled at him.

"I can assure you I have my wife's best interest at heart. And she was safe with me downstairs, there really is no need to worry" Josh told him politely. "Any way we're here because Cassie wanted to see you, and I needed to meet her family."

"Well only goanna talk to _me_ , and she's staying _here_. You're not taking her again; she can't be married to a dead guy. She's supposed to marry _Max Hunter_ , not _you_ , so _get out_."

Josh seemed to get mad and told him "Look she's _my_ wife and no lie you tell will change that, now you can accept that be happy for us, or be mad about it for the rest of your life."

"You aren't taking her, I won't let you, she not supposed to be your wife."

"Try to stop me" Josh then grabbed her hand and muttered "hopscotch" and took her back to the land of the dead.


	7. Chapter 7

In the tower Cassie snatched her hand way from him and Yelled, "Why did you bring me back?! I didn't even get to talk to Vlad, He needs to know about all this!"

Josh replied "Your brother was being an ass, and he can tell Vlad. And I didn't need you running off with the other man."

"I was arranged to marry Max I didn't love him. Technically you're the other man…"

"No you married me, he's the other man." He said pointing up, then turned to face the wall. Elder Gutknecht said "he's got a point."

"Look I'm sorry but this can't work. _Why can't you, you're your alike, both artist, he's nice… wait… what am I thinking?!_ "I mean, under different circumstance, who knows. But we're too different, I mean you're dead."

"Well you should have thought about that before you married me."

Cassie then got madder and said "Why can't to understand it was a mistake, I'd never marry you." Josh looked hurt, and Cassie was Flooded with a wave of Guilt. But before she could think of anything to say he walked out, leaving her there.


	8. Chapter 8

Later after thinking it all through Cassie (with some help from Zoe) found Josh at the bar she was in earlier. It was called the Ball and socket. She found him at the piano playing sad tune. She came up, "Josh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Max. And that my brother was a jerk to you. I should have told you he's overprotective. It's this day hasn't gone, according to plan." He still ignored her, so she tried playing a happier tune.

Her grandmother gave her piano lessons but only for 2 years before she got sick and died. But she still was a fast learner and was pretty good.

He glared at her and continued his sad tune, so she played another faster tune. He ignored it so she continued to play. Then he joined her and they both played a happier sounding song. She smiled at him and played until it ended. With Josh preforming a small solo. "Pardon my enthusiasm" he told her. To which she replied "I like your enthusiasm."

They stared each other in the eyes and leant toward each other until a loud bell snapped them out of their trance. People came and some kept shouting "New arrival, New arrival!"

They all flocked to greet a middle age looking woman, she seemed familiar to Cassie she went to see who it was and got one hell on a surprise. It was one of the maids that worked at her house, she didn't expect to see her down here.

"Ms. Huffman, it's nice to see- "But she cut off when she saw that she was dead.

"Oh, I… I'm so sorry." She told her, "was it your heart?"

"Yeah but don't worry, I feel great actually. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with… my husband" She looked surprised but didn't ask. "Hey what going on back home?" Cassie inquired.

"Well master Vladimir is worried and trying to find you, Jeremy is rather angry, Ellie is worried also and the hunters have left. It would appear Max is getting married to another woman his parents picked out. So it looks like you aren't goanna be his wife, lucky you already have a husband." She told her.

Cassie took in the information Ms. Huffman just gave her. She needed to mull over this in private. As she walked away she didn't hear Josh ask about where she was heading.


	9. Chapter 9

She leaned against a wall thinking about what her friend told her then Josh came up to her. "Hey, I been looking everywhere for you. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just… the new arrival was a maid at my house and she told me my uncle Vlad and sister are worried about me." He thought it over, "well you don't have to worry, you'll see them again I'm sure. Things aren't so bad down here you'll see, I'll be here for you."

Then elder Gutknecht came over with the red book he used for the Ukrainian haunting spell. "Excuse me but we need to talk, there is complication with your marriage."

"What is it?" Josh asked worried.

"The vows are binding only until death do you part."

"What do you mean?" Cassie said.

"Death has already parted him" Josh sucked in a shaky breath and looked at her with worried eyes. Cassie blinked, trying to process what it meant.

We aren't really married. Why wasn't she happy? Then it clicked in her head. _I love him, I want to be with him…_

"Is there anything you can do?" Josh asked desperately.

"The only way for you to be married is for Cassie to give up her life. She'd need to repeat her vows in the land of the living and drink from the wine of ages."

"Poison" Josh whispered to himself.

"This will stop her heart forever only then will she be free to give it to you." He told him grimly.

Josh looked at Cassie and seemed to come to a decision. "No, I can't ask Cassie to do that." He took her hand looked deeply into her eyes, "I can't kill you, I want you to live."

In that moment Cassie realized that he loved her, _really_ loved her, and she loved him back.

Cassie told him, "Josh, I want to get married to be your wife. To have a happy existence with you. We'll get married and we can be together."

He stood stunned, elder Gutknecht said, "My dear if you choose this path, you may never return to the world above. Do you understand?"

She took Joshes hand and whispered "I do."

They travelled to the town square and announced the trip upstairs. Everyone rushed to make all the preparation. Josh cleaned got his suit and sowed. Cassie redid her hair and some women tried to get her in a dress but she refused, she just needed to be there and marry him.

Then it fully set in. She was going to get married to the man she loved. Cassie couldn't be happier about it


	10. Chapter 10

She leaned against a wall thinking about what her friend told her then Josh came up to her. "Hey, I been looking everywhere for you. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just… the new arrival was a maid at my house and she told me my uncle Vlad and sister are worried about me." He thought it over, "well you don't have to worry, you'll see them again I'm sure. Things aren't so bad down here you'll see, I'll be here for you."

Then elder Gutknecht came over with the red book he used for the Ukrainian haunting spell. "Excuse me but we need to talk, there is complication with your marriage."

"What is it?" Josh asked worried.

"The vows are binding only until death do you part."

"What do you mean?" Cassie said.

"Death has already parted him" Josh sucked in a shaky breath and looked at her with worried eyes. Cassie blinked, trying to process what it meant.

We aren't really married. Why wasn't she happy? Then it clicked in her head. _I love him, I want to be with him…_

"Is there anything you can do?" Josh asked desperately.

"The only way for you to be married is for Cassie to give up her life. She'd need to repeat her vows in the land of the living and drink from the wine of ages."

"Poison" Josh whispered to himself.

"This will stop her heart forever only then will she be free to give it to you." He told him grimly.

Josh looked at Cassie and seemed to come to a decision. "No, I can't ask Cassie to do that." He took her hand looked deeply into her eyes, "I can't kill you, I want you to live."

In that moment Cassie realized that he loved her, _really_ loved her, and she loved him back.

Cassie told him, "Josh, I want to get married to be your wife. To have a happy existence with you. We'll get married and we can be together."

He stood stunned, elder Gutknecht said, "My dear if you choose this path, you may never return to the world above. Do you understand?"

She took Joshes hand and whispered "I do."

They travelled to the town square and announced the trip upstairs. Everyone rushed to make all the preparation. Josh cleaned got his suit and sowed. Cassie redid her hair and some women tried to get her in a dress but she refused, she just needed to be there and marry him.

Then it fully set in. She was going to get married to the man she loved. Cassie couldn't be happier about it


	11. Chapter 11

All the corpses of the land of the dead came into town and went to the church, scaring many of the residents. Cassie ran into Jeremy and gave him a quick run over. He decided to be at her wedding since he was her brother. He may not have liked Josh but he loved her more, if she wanted this it was her choice.

Josh stood at the altar, when the music began he turned to watch her come down the aisle. She held no flowers, and smiled when she caught his eye.

She took his hand and stood next to him as elder Gutknecht spoke. "Dearly beloved, and departed. We are gathered here to join this corpse and this woman in marriage. Living first."

She turned to him raised her right hand and spoke. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." She picked up a bronze cup in the table. "Your cup will never empty, For I will be your wine."

Then Josh said his vows. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He picked up the wine of ages. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be…" He saw something and stopped all together. Elder Gutknecht urged him but he'd just stop again. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be…" Then he just tensed allover.

"What's wrong?" He pointed behind her. She turned to see a woman enter the church. "Oh, what a darling little ceremony." Then she noticed Josh "why are you marrying him, he's dead."

"Not to me" She looked to Josh he was staring at the woman in horror. "You" be breathed.

The woman looked at him again, "Josh?" "Beth" he said Spat angrily.

"But, but left you" Beth told him. "For dead" he added.

Cassie now understanding turned to Beth, "murderer" she growled at her glaring.

The rest of the audience rose to greet her, "These people are obviously delusional" Beth declared.

She then took a sword from a corpse and grabbed… Max, who had apparently been in the audience and held it to his throat. "Sorry to cut things short but we must be on our way."

This was Maxes new wife? She was goanna do to him what she did to Josh. Cassie wouldn't let her.

"Put the sword down and leave him alone." Her voice was strong and commanding.

Beth just pointed the sword to her stomach, "do I really have to kill you too?" Then she screamed and Cassie saw Zoe biting her leg. Beth shook her off and Max go away and ran out the church. Maybe to get help?

Beth shook off Zoe and turned to Cassie clutching the sword tight. Then she saw Jeremy, he yelled her name and threw her something sticking out a corpse cook's back. She caught a cleaver and was grateful Jeremy was helping.

Beth came at her, sword swinging. Cassie used the cleaver to block as well as dogged her attacks.

Cassie pushed her into the table but she regained her balance. Then ducked behind a pillar to avoid getting sliced and elbowed her in the back then ran to the pews.

Beth tried to strike but missed bot only got her sword stuck in a pew. Seeing her chance Cassie sliced at Beth with her clever and Cut her jacket across her abdomen. This seemed to only anger her so Cassie Ducked under a Pew.

Beth got on it and stabbed the pew with the sword twice. First didn't hit Cassie and the second was closer. So Cassie knocked over the pews and Beth with them. When she came out Cassie searched for her attacker.

Then Beth seemed to come out of nowhere and disarmed Cassie then pushed her to the ground. She glared at her furiously and prepared to kill her, thrusting the sword forward.

But josh got in the way and it stuck straight in the center of his chest. Beth recovered from her shock and said "well done my dear."

"Get out and stay away from her" Josh said through gritted teeth. "Oh I'm leaving but how about a toast to Josh. Always the best man, but never the Groom. Tell me, can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?"

Cassie would have gone up there to tech her a lesson, but Jeremy help her back. Then she remembered the wine…

All the dead rushed to get Beth but elder Gutknecht held them back saying "wait we must abide by their rules. We are amongst the living." "Well said" Beth put in then downed the wine and turned to leave throwing it on the table. She got to the door when she bent over and started to clutch for her heat. Then turned to face the room, she was dead. "Not any more" said an unnamed corpse.

Elder Gutknecht said, "yep your right she's all yours." Then the corpse surrounded her and pushed open the door and it opened into the land of the dead. Before it closed a corpse with a small grin on her face said "New arrival." Then they all disappeared downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

About a minute after the corpses left Cassie went over and hugged Josh which he gladly returned. "Thanks for taking the sword for me, I'm sure I didn't want to die like that." She told him to which he replied, "actually I don't think you're ready to die at all." She looked at him completely surprised. "I know we'd have to die to get married, but I want you to live. Live out you full life, find a man you love and share your life with him"

"I wanted to do that with you." She told him.

"But you don't want to die because of a decision you made too soon. In afterlife never had piece but I'm close to it now. You're the only thing holding back, tying me to this world. I'm asking for your permission to let go, let my soul rest." He said to her.

Cassie thought it over, she wanted to be with him so much. But he wanted piece and she wanted to help him find it more than having him. "Okay" she told him.

He gave here his ring, kissed her forehead and headed for the door. When he reached he stared at the full moon. He stared glowing white and transformed into dozens of blue and black birds.

They soared into the air and Cassie went to watch them. Then she realized that this was it, the last time she'd see josh till she died. But just knowing that she'd see him again made the pain of losing him a bit more bearable.

Jeremy came over and said, "I'm sorry you lost your boyfriend." "I didn't lose him he's just at peace. Like our parents and Dave, I'm sure I'll see him again… someday."

They stared at the moon till all the birds were gone, and then they went home.

A week later Cassie was outside staring at the night sky, thinking of Josh. When Vlad came out. "I know your still upset over the boy, but it will get better." He wasn't mad or upset which was a surprise since the hunter backed out on the marriage because Max had a secret girlfriend. But for saving their sons life they decided to do business with Vlad which was almost as good.

"I just wish he was here." Was all she could say.

"Cassie, I too know what it like to not be able to be with the person you love. Like the pain of loss, it never truly goes away, it just becomes easier to bear. You'll learn how to, that I'm sure."

With that he left her to be alone to star at the sky. She always loved the night, it had only grown since she met him… Then a blue black bird landed next to her and she smiled at it. "Came for one last dance Josh?" she asked it to which it sang a small tune and began to fly around her gracefully. If this was Josh's attempt to cheer her up it was working. Cassie was never sure in that moment that they would see each other again. She promised herself that she'd wait for him, no matter what.

The End


End file.
